This invention relates to a loop taker mechanism of the vertical axis rotary hook type for sewing machines in which the bobbin carrier is journalled in and restrained against rotation.
One of the objects of this invention is the provision of rotation restraining means for a bobbin carrier which will permit smooth casting of needle thread loops about the bobbin carrier by the rotary hook.
Another object of this invention is the provision of improved rotation restraining means which is adjustable.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a thread guide associated with one of the rotation restraining elements for preventing the needle thread from moving behind the restraining element and fouling operation of the machine.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a bobbin carrier formed of metal and molded plastic components.
Other and further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description.